39th Air Division
The 39th Air Division (39th AD) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with Fifth Air Force, being stationed at Misawa Air Base, Japan. It was inactivated on 15 January 1968. History Lineage * Designated 39th Air Division (Defense), and organized, on 1 March 1952 : Redesignated as: 39th Air Division on 18 March 1955 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 15 January 1968. Assignments * Far East Air Forces (later Pacific Air Forces) : Japan Air Defense Force, 1 March 1952 : Fifth Air Force, 1 September 1954 – 15 January 1968. Stations * Misawa AB, Japan, 1 March 1952 – 15 January 1968. Components Wings * 4 Fighter Bomber (later, 4 Fighter Day) : Attached 1–7 March 1955 : Assigned 8 March 1955 – 8 December 1957 * 12 Strategic Fighter: Attached 18 May – 10 August 1953 and 10 May – 7 August 1954 * 21 Tactical Fighter: 10 November 1958 – 18 June 1960 * 27 Fighter Escort (later, 27th Strategic Fighter): attached 13 October 1952 – c. 13 February 1953 * 31 Fighter Escort (later, 31 Strategic Fighter): attached 10 July – 11 October 1952 and 10 November 1953 – 12 February 1954 * 49 Fighter Bomber : Attached 7 November 1953 – 1 March 1955 : Assigned 1 March 1955 – 15 April 1957 * 407 Strategic Fighter: attached 8 August – 10 November 1954 * 506 Strategic Fighter: attached 13 August – 7 November 1953 * 508 Strategic Fighter: attached 18 February – 18 May 1953. Squadrons * 4 Fighter Interceptor : Attached 10 August 1954 – 1 March 1955 : Assigned 1 March 1955 – 20 June 1965 * 45 Tactical Reconnaissance: 25 April 1960 – 15 January 1968 * 67 Tactical Fighter: 15 December 1967 – 15 January 1968 * 339 Fighter Interceptor: 1 March 1955 – 15 January 1958 * 356th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 29 November 1965 – 15 January 1968 * 416 Tactical Fighter: 18 June 1960 – 16 June 1964 * 418 Fighter Day: 10 December 1957 – 25 March 1958 * 531 Tactical Fighter: 18 June 1960 – 16 June 1964 * 612 Tactical Fighter: 3 November 1965 – 15 January 1968. Aircraft * F-84 Thunderjet, 1952 – 1954, 1958 – 1959; * KB-29 Superfortress, 1953 – 1954; * F-86 Sabre, 1954 – 1960; * F-100 Super Sabre, 1957 – 1964; * F-102 Delta Dagger, 1960 – 1965; * RF-101, 1958 – 1968; * F-105 Thunderchief, 1967 – 1968. Operational history Throughout the 1950s and 1960s the 39th Air Division controlled all of the units responsible for the air defense of north Japan, which included northern Honshu and Hokkaido islands and the contiguous territorial waters. In this role the 39th trained the assigned units and controlled aerial interception missions when Japanese air space was violated. The division also controlled air refueling and ECM missions, and trained personnel of the Japanese Air Self Defense Force in flying operations, radar operations and maintenance, and proper radio procedures. After the Soviet Union shot down an RB-29 aircraft on 7 November 1954, the 39th provided fighter escort for all friendly reconnaissance aircraft flying near Soviet territory and the Northern Air Defense Sector. The division also supported combat operations during the Vietnam War. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Air Force Historical Research Agency: 39th Air Division External links Air 0039